


Cat's Outta the Bag Shorts and Extras

by ForeverxAxWriter



Series: You've Gotta be Kitten Me! [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Everyone is a good bro, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, The Avengers Are Good Bros, basically everyone - Freeform, communication is a thing, in the future, lots of platonic cuddles, maybe some nonplatonic cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverxAxWriter/pseuds/ForeverxAxWriter
Summary: A collection of shorts, conversations, and extras that had to be edited out of the main story for the sake of flow. Feel free to leave prompts and questions in the comments that may or may not be answered here.





	1. Natasha's Night with Cat!Tony

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so please let me know of any errors. This will probably update more sporadically than the main story. Anyways, thank you for reading!

True to her word, Natasha spent the night with Tony on his floor. At first the genius turn cat was pretty calm. He curled into her stomach when she turned to lay on her side in his bed. She smelled nice, better than he remembered. But it wasn't long until he was up and stalking around his bedroom.

This was a new kind of hyper awareness he'd only experienced when in the zone of his inventing process. Every hidden sound, every movement in the shadows, every scent that wafted into his nose told him more about his room than he ever knew. This was exciting. Holy shit, it was amazing!

“Tony, please,” Natasha groaned. 

The tiny genius gripped her head and kicked the back of her neck. She could feel him half grooming half eating her wavy locks, guaranteeing that her hair would be worse than a bird’s nest tomorrow.

“Stark, I swear to god.” She reached for him, but he bolted away and off the bed quick as a whip. She heard a thump by the door and a pitiful mew.

“It seems Sir has injured his head, Miss Romanov.”

She didn't get up. For all she cared at the moment, Tony deserved it for being a little shit. But when she felt a small dip in the bed and a questioning paw on her arm she sighed in defeat. She let him snuggle against her neck. The rumble of his purr against her neck lulling her to sleep. And making the occasional slap with a furry tail somewhat bearable.


	2. How James “Bucky” Buchanan Barnes came to be a part of their family: Tony

When Steve dragged a half dead Bucky into the Tower’s garage at the ungodly hour of ‘why the hell are you awake’ o’clock, Tony called the lead attorney his team of lawyers at SI. No, first he called Pepper to tell her that he was going to use company resources for Avengers business. Again. And then he called the lawyers. When she asked what for he just told her that he’d tell her later and went to Steve’s floor.

 

By the time Steve made it to his floor Tony had prepped medical supplies, put a towel over the couch for easy clean up, had a stack of blankets and pillows waiting nearby, and a pot of something warm was on the stove. Steve nodded his appreciation and set his friend gently on the couch.

 

“How is he?”

 

“Weak. Sam and I tracked him down to a small town in Nebraska half starved and delirious.”

 

“Did he struggle?”

 

“Gave us a run for our money, that’s for sure.” Steve gently wiped some of the grime of Bucky’s face with a damp cloth. “We had to sedate him.”

 

“And Sam?”

 

“Crashing on Clint’s floor. Told him he needed to rest.”

 

Tony smiled. “Someone should take his own advice, Cap.” He took the cloth from him. “Go clean up. You don’t have to go to bed if you really don’t want to, but I can take care of Barnes.”

 

“Tony, I-. What if he wakes up? I should-.”

 

“Get some rest,” Tony gently insisted. “Or at least take a shower, you smell.”

 

Steve looked from Bucky to Tony, but relented. “I won’t take long.”

 

“Whatever you say, Cap.” 

 

When he heard the shower, Tony took a good long look at Barnes’s face. Cap told him about what happened to his parents. What really happened. That was almost two years ago. He’d been furious, wanted to hunt down Barnes and tear him apart himself. But now, with the guy next to him. So vulnerable and broken. He wanted to nothing more than to tear apart the monsters that did this. 

 

He observed the barely there rise and fall of the man’s chest and was reminded of his own weakened lungs. “It’s okay. You can rest now.”

 

Whether he was telling Barnes or the spark of anger in his chest, he’ll never know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!


	3. Musical Mornings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spies have a little fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd as usual.

“Daisy, Daisy, give me your answer do. I’m half crazy, all for the love of you.” Bucky quietly sang the tune as he made pancakes. Most wouldn’t believe it, but before all that mess in the 40’s, James Buchanan Barnes had dreams of opening a restaurant. A real family establishment; with his ma and sisters waiting tables while he banged around in the kitchen. Churning out food to feed the body and soul.

Steve piped in from the living room. A sketchbook in his lap and a more colored pencils than anyone should need. “It won’t be a stylish marriage. I can’t afford a carriage.”

“But you'd look sweet upon the seat of a bicycle made for two,” they belted together, smiling like fools.

“You guys need singing lessons.”

Steve only jumped a little, but Bucky cussed up a storm and flung a half-done pancake onto the ceiling. Clint chuckled and dodged a halfhearted swat from Bucky. 

“Swear to god, Barton. You’re lucky I don’t want to dent my good pan or you’d be a dead man,” Bucky growled. “And I’d like to see you do better.”

“I met him out for dinner on a Friday night,” Clint crooned, a smirk plastered on his face. “He really got me working up an appetite.”

“He had tattoos up and down his arm. There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm,” Natasha joined in. When she came onto the communal floor no one could say, but she sashayed all the same to Clint, who caught her in his arms.

Friday played the rest of the song as Clint and Natasha danced around to the rhythm. On particularly risque lyrics, they’d shoot debauched looks to their audience who had doubled during their little morning number. Steve, Bucky, Bruce, and Tony were treated to breakfast and a show that morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	4. Cat's Outta the Bag Deleted Scene Ch.6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A scene I wrote in during my attempt at wrestling Chapter 6 into submission. It ended up not flowing very well with the story itself, but I thought it was too cute not to post.

“Clint, where are you taking me?”

“Ssshhh, you'll see when we get there,” he assured with a grin.

“See, that makes me nervous. This could be either the best day of my life or a PR disaster,” Tony snarked.

“Have more trust in Barton, Anthony. I’m sure you will enjoy yourself.”

“And why is Point Break coming with us? No offense, buddy.”

Thor laughed as they continued to drive through unfamiliar roads. “None taken! Barton had invited me as part of my Earthly education,” he explained.

“Figured that since Thor knows about shifters, he might as well have a hands on learning experience,” Clint added.

“Is that why you invited the rest of them, too?” Tony grumbled.

Clint just grinned even wider. The Avengers had to be split into three cars for their little field trip. On any other day they'd take one of the huge vans, but they'd all been damaged yesterday and Clint insisted that driving up in a limo was not smart. So three cars it was. 

As the minutes passed, the buildings became more and more sparse until they were the only cars driving on the road. Fields of crops covered the landscape, but even that faded into wild grasses and clusters of twisted trees. Almost half an hour later and Tony could see bunches of brightly colored tents in the distance.

“A fair?” Tony arched his eyebrow.

“A festival!” Thor exclaimed.

“It's a gathering. Happens a few times a year in different cities across the country. Shifters come to hang out, let loose, and have fun. Figured now that you have those scent blockers, you'd enjoy the chance to have fun.”

“Aw, Mom,” Tony cooed at Clint.

They pulled into a makeshift parking lot and jumped out of the car the moment they stopped.

“Hey! Wait for me to park properly!” Clint scolded halfheartedly. 

Thor and Tony at least waited by the car for the others. He'd never admit it, but Tony was beyond excited. County fairs and city festivals had not been part of his childhood and this was a rare chance to rectify that. The smell of greasy fried food and the rickety creak of hastily put together rides had him bouncing to join the fray.

“Tony,” Natasha smirked. “We don't have to put you in a child leash, do we?”

“No,” he said, drawing out the “o” with mischief in his eyes.

“So, what’s the plan. I’ve had my share of fairs, but I assume there’s a few more rules here,” Sam said. 

The rest of the Avengers crowded together as to not block traffic and were eager to go explore.

“Well, as far as being a non-shifter, you actually might run into a few. Close family members, significant others, it’s not uncommon for a shifter to bring the non-shifters in their lives to festivals like this. For the most part, we come here because it’s a safe place to really relax. So, don’t be surprised if you run into a bear hanging out with some nudist or something. That’s just how we flow.”

“Ah ha! I like this gathering already!” Thor boomed, immediately shedding his shirt and working off his pants. 

“Again with the nudity! Come on!” Sam pointedly looked in any other direction.

“Come, Son of Will! Join me in skinship!”

“Tony, I want you hanging with me. It’ll be good for you to be exposed to all this stimuli, but I don’t want you freaking out.”

“...wha, huh?” 

The genius hadn’t been paying attention. Somewhere between Thor’s spontaneous nudity and Sam’s complaining, Steve and Bucky had also shed their clothes. And although he’d technically seen this already, the flexing biceps and rippling back muscles were doing things to his brain.

“Close your mouth, Tony. You’re drooling,” Bruce teased.

“Am not,” he pouted, but he turned and wiped his mouth anyways. Just in case.

“Alright gang, let’s have fun,” Steve said with as much confidence as if he were in uniform. “Try to stay out of trouble and we’ll meet back at the cars around sunset, okay?”

Bucky barked. He wagged his tail at pressed against Tony’s legs.

“Oh, no,” Steve chuckled. “You’re coming with me.”

Steve hefted Bucky over his shoulder, much to the wolf’s grumbling. “You enjoy the fair, Tony. See you around.”

Steve waved at them over his shoulder and if Tony happened to be staring at his perky butt while he walked away, that was his business.

The fairgrounds were packed. Hawkers yelled at the passing crowd to advertise their wares. The scent of fried foods and meat roasting over charcoal wafted through the breeze. People walked about in varying states of undress, some completely human and others in different phases of a shift. Lions, tigers, and bears, it was a zoo’s worth of species. Most of the fairgoers were polite, either ignoring Tony and company or asking for a quick autograph before rejoining the crowds. Nothing out of the ordinary compared to when they’d roam the streets of Manhattan. There were a few who sniffed around Tony a little too long, but one look from Clint had them politely excusing themselves.

Said genius was of course too preoccupied to notice anyone actually flirting with him and was arguing with a guy working the milk bottles.

“I’m telling you, I hit that pyramid at the perfect angle. It should have knocked them all over unless your game is rigged,” Tony scowled.

“You calling me a cheat, son?” the man growled.

“If the shoe fits,” Tony bit back.

“Tony, can’t you drop it. It’s just a game,” Bruce complained. “I’ll win you some other prize.”

“It’s not the prize, Brucie. It’s the principle.”

Bruce just rolled his eyes and shrugged at Clint.

“Can you make sure he doesn’t get us kicked out? I’m going to get a box of kettle corn.”

Clint smiled sympathetically. “Go ahead, I got this. And get me a soda while you’re there.”

He turned his attention back to Tony, but stayed back. This was a good exercise for him in dominance. The guy he was arguing with was a raccoon. Clever folks, but not the most intimidating and Clint wasn’t above using strangers as cannon fodder in this case. Tony needed to learn to the ‘fight’ part of fight or flight. Otherwise, Clint would never let his baby bird out of the nest.

Despite Bruce's scent masking perfume, Clint could smell the annoyance coming off Tony. His Retrograde status amplifying his pheromones. Tony’s ears and tail had also made an appearance unbeknownst to the genius. His ears twisted back and the tip of his tail twitching.

“I ain't giving you a refund, cat,” the man spat.

“I'm not asking for one,” Tony snapped back. “Just another ball to knock over the last bottle! Which should have toppled if this game wasn't rigged!”

They were starting to draw a crowd. With so many shifters being a little more loose with their control, a fight or five was not uncommon. Still, most people weren't above stopping to watching a brawl. Clint could see some of them even had their phones out.

“Alright, that’s enough,” he announced. He grabbed Tony by the collar and started dragging him away.

“Hey, let me go! I am not finished, you hear me!”

Clint heard Tony yowl and struggle harder against his grasp. The guy at the booth probably flipped him off or something.

“Tony, you're being a brat. Would you calm down?” he scolded.

“Am not. That guy’s a prick.”

“You are a literally two and a half, I swear. I don't even know how Pepper did it.”

“Excuse you, Peps is an actual goddess and you speak her name with reverence,” Tony snarked.

Tony still smelled annoyed, but there was a hint of fondness now. At least Clint knew he was having fun.

“Why don't we head to the picnic tables? You've gotta be hungry by now and you haven't lived till you’ve had deep fried Oreos and ice cream.”

Tony perked. As irregular as his eating habits were, food was truly a weakness for him.

“They have that?”

Clint’s chest rumbled with a purr. “My child, if you can coat it in batter and stick it in a deep fryer they’ll have it here.”

This rule of thumb stayed true as they approached the picnic area. Deep fried pickles, smoked turkey legs, barbecued ribs, bacon wrapped hot dogs, the choices seemed endless.

“Brothers!” Thor waved them over, a turkey leg in each hand. 

Bruce, Steve, and Bucky also sat at the table. The soldiers had at least put their pants back on, mostly to avoid getting splinters from the bench, not that Tony noticed or anything.

“Oh my god, Tony, you have to try this,” Steve groaned. “It's a banana deep fried in batter like a corn dog. The ‘ketchup’ is strawberry syrup and it is heavenly.”

Bucky snorted. “More like a heartburn on a stick. But they do have organic blueberry froyo at that tent over there. Care for a lick, doll?” 

He offered a spoonful to Tony with a salacious grin that made the genius’s heart do little flips.

“Don't mind if I do.” Bruce intercepted the spoon. “Mm, this is good. Thanks, Barnes. Come on, Tony. I don't have any food yet, we’ll explore together.”

Tony didn't get the chance to respond as his science bro grabbed him by the sleeve and dragged him away. Meanwhile, Clint was staring down the two soldiers like they were a particularly annoying bug.

“Care to tell me what the hell was that?”

“I don't know what you're talking,” Steve sniffed.

“You have a snowball’s chance in hell of convincing me not to shoot you both, but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt,” Clint growled. “If you two are doing what I think you're doing, you better believe I'm gonna vet the hell outta both of you.”

“Clint, you're acting like we're one of those creeps you keep setting Tony up with. You know we'd never hurt Tony intentionally,” Bucky placated.

“A necessary evil that Natasha, Wanda, and I have a handle on,” he shot back. “And I wasn't the one who had him shaking in fear a couple of days ago. How do I know you two are gonna be able to keep a lid on it? Rivals don't usually live together.”

“We have an agreement,” Steve said confidently. “We court him properly. And whoever he chooses, we respect it.”

Clint snorted. As if it would be that easy for his chick’s newest suitors.

**Author's Note:**

> Much Love! Thank you for reading!


End file.
